In a related technology, batteries are widely applied to various electronic terminals, the electronic terminals include, for example, consumer electronic products, smart wearable products and power and energy products, the consumer electronic products may be, for example, mobile phones, tablet computers and portable computers, the smart wearable products may be, for example, smart watches, wristbands and Bluetooth earphones, and the power and energy products may be, for example, mobile power supplies, balance vehicles and energy automobiles.
Batteries applied to all of the abovementioned electronic products usually include protective boards and battery cells. After a battery cell is produced by a battery cell manufacturer, the battery cell is sent to an assembling plant to be packaged into a battery pack, that is, a protective board is connected with the battery cell and the protective board and the battery cell are wound with a protective tape for fixation, and then the battery pack is transported to a terminal assembling plant for to be assembled with a main board. Specifically, the protective board is configured to protect the battery cell, some protection circuits such as an overcharge protection circuit, an over-discharge protection circuit, a charging and discharging temperature protection circuit and a short-circuit protection circuit are arranged on the protective board, two steel sheets are arranged on the protective board, each of two positive and negative tabs of the battery cell is connected with one of the two steel sheets respectively, and a connector is arranged at one end of the protective board, which is connected with a battery connector on the main board of an electronic terminal.